Je hais halloween
by Hamelina
Summary: SLASH HPDM Non vraiment, Draco Malffoy a toujours détesté le 31 Octobre et cette fête stupide, juqu'à sa confrontation involontaire avec une citrouille et un squelette.. qui ne lui veulent que du bien?


Slash

rating T

ce petit OS ecrit un soir de solitude

Une petite romance HP/DM commise juste pour le plaisir. Pas impérissable ...Un peu sadique, j'aime faire perdre de sa superbe à Draco...

Bonne lecture bizzz...

Amelina

**Je hais Halloween…**

Je transplane dans mon petit jardin, bien caché derrière une haie d'arbres touffus je vois, déambulant dans la rue, des hordes de gnomes tous plus hideux les uns que les autres.

Merlin que je hais cette fête idiote ou le seul plaisir est de s'enlaidir à souhait, je ne supporte pas les haillons qui se promènent dans les rues ce soir là. Les gamins en guenilles qui vous réclament force bonbons en vous menaçant c'est très pénible mais qu'en plus des ados ou des adultes fassent les imbéciles et viennent m'importuner jusque chez moi, ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et ces décoration ridicules, ce légume honnit qui défigure les façades des maisons alentours …Ce monstrueux cucurbitacée habité de lumières vacillantes sensées distiller une atmosphère d'angoisse et qui me fait juste vomir.

Ce 31 octobre ne déroge pas à la règle, je m'enferme dans ma maison de cette banlieue chic de Londres où je réside depuis que j'ai vendu l'exécré manoir familial. Je me sens bien ici, je vis au milieu de moldus, brisant par là tous les carcans éducatifs que m'ont imposés mes parents.

Sans doute une forme tardive de rébellion adolescente

Le quartier est tranquille, chacun restant avec discrétion du coté qui est le sien, ça me convient, je ne fréquente pas les voisins et à part les salutations obligatoires qui nous sont imposé par des rapports qui, s'ils ne sont amicaux, font tout au moins preuve d'une relative bienséance.

Mais ce soir je sais que le voisinage se montrera sous le jour que j'aime le moins, envahissant et intrusif. J'ai beau mettre un écriteau sur la barrière clôturant mon petit jardin, stipulant que dans ce lieu il n'y aura pas de distribution de bonbons ni d'autres friandises, il y a toujours des gamins plus effrontée et plus courageux qui se font un devoir de venir frapper à ma porte.

Ces soirs là ma baguette me démange de faire ravaler leurs langues à ces horribles petits prétentieux qui osent venir me défier jusque dans mon refuge.

J'aime l'isolement et depuis la fin de cette guerre ou j'ai parjuré tout ce que j'étais, je me suis complu dans la bulle de silence bienfaisante que je me suis créé ici dans cette petite maison ou j'aime me réfugier lorsque je ne travaille pas.

Je passe la plupart de mes journées dans la galerie que j'ai ouverte dans le centre de la capitale, je voyage parfois à l'étranger pour dénicher de nouveaux artistes que j'aurais envie d'exposer, je travaille pour mon plaisir et selon mon bon gré car financièrement je n'en ai pas besoin. La peinture m'a toujours fascinée et je me targue d'avoir du flair en la matière. Je peux dire, des la première fois ou je contemple son œuvre, si un artiste aura ou non du succès, je me suis fait une réputation de dénicheur de talent qui me flatte, même si je n'ai pas besoin de l'admiration de mes pairs pour savoir ce que je vaux.

Je vois de temps en temps quelques amis du temps de Poudlard et de la fac, surtout Blaise et Teddy mais dans l'ensemble je fuis la compagnie des gens de mon âge qui m'ennuient par leur bavardage de potaches attardés et leurs occupation puériles, je crois finalement que je suis plutôt solitaire.

Je me débarrasse de mon manteau, et vais me verser un verre d'excellent scotch, pendant que le bain chaud, dont j'ai rêvé tout au long de cet après midi pluvieux, remplit doucement ma baignoire.

Je décide que ce soir je ne répondrais pas aux sollicitations envahissantes des morveux du quartier, quitte à passer pour un ours mal léché, ce dont en réalité je me fiche totalement.

Je me verse un deuxième verre du délicieux nectar que j'avale d'un trait et soupire d'aise, une bienfaisante chaleur m'envahit et je me sens à présent rasséréné. Une bûche de belle taille flambe dans la cheminée de ma chambre, je me déshabille et abandonnant mes vêtements à même le sol, je m'enfonce avec délice dans l'eau délicieusement brûlante de mon bain, mon verre, que je viens de remplir pour la troisième fois, reposant négligemment sur le bord de la baignoire accompagné à bon escient de la flasque assortit contenant le liquide ambré. Mes yeux se ferment et mes muscles noués de fatigue se détendent enfin.

Un pur moment de bonheur.

Je commence à m'endormir, embrumé par les vapeur d'alcool qui doucement s'insinue dans tout mon corps. C'est une habitude récurrente depuis quelques temps, lorsque je rentre chez moi, je noie ma solitude dans cet excellent breuvage qui me réussit plutôt bien. Ne croyez que je sois un alcoolique non ! Un Malfoy ne noue pas d'addiction quelque elle soit, il sait maîtriser une consommation de bon aloi qui ne lui fait jamais perdre son décorum.

Et je suis le plus « _décorum _» de tous les Malfoy…

Je sens que mes pensées cohérentes m'échappent, j'adore quand je suis dans cet état, pas totalement lucide, à mi chemin entre le réel et les illusions fantasmagoriques produites par la potion magique.

Sauf quand je perds totalement conscience car alors je rêve de lui.

Le rêve …Toujours le même…Je marche, Je le cherche, la nuit est noire et comme d'habitude, il est là, tout près, j'ai peur et froid, je tend ma main mais son ombre fuit comme chaque fois, je n'arrive jamais à la saisir, je sais pourtant que c'est ce que je veux…Des que je suis trop proche il se fond dans la nuit, avalé par les ténèbres me laissant seul et désorienté. Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est, juste que je souffre chaque fois un peu plus de ne pas découvrir son visage

Des coups violents frappés à ma porte me réveillent en sursaut. L'eau de mon bain est presque froide et je me sens nauséeux à présent. Je sors péniblement de la baignoire et enfile mon peignoir de bain, les coups redoublent, maudits gamins !

La migraine qui commence à pulser durement dans mon crâne ne va pas me rendre aimable, les trolls qui s'acharnent sur le battant de ma porte vont en faire les frais.

Furieux, je descends quatre à quatre les escaliers, mes pieds humides glissent sur le carrelage et je m'étale de tout mon long en me cognant violement la tête contre la dite porte, j'ai l'impression que ma tête a explosée sous le choc et il me semble que je reste quelques secondes inconscient avant…la déflagration ?

Ma porte vole littéralement de ses gonds envoyant des morceaux de bois un peu partout dans la pièce, des étoiles flottent devant mes yeux et je peine à croire la vision que j'ai à l'instant devant moi.

Une citrouille ronde et dodue la tête recouverte d'une immonde couche de feuilles vertes et brillantes, ainsi qu'un squelette tenant dans sa main droite une baguette encore fumante se penche vers moi avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a parrain ? Il est mort ?»

La citrouille a une voix jeune et fluette qui me porte sur les nerfs, je voudrais parler mais je sens un liquide chaud et visqueux qui coule le long de mon front, passe sur ma bouche pour se perdre dans mon cou, j'ai du mal à respirer et m'étouffe un peu en ouvrant la bouche.

Le squelette accroupit à coté de moi m'examine attentivement et je me sens très curieusement familier de ce regard qui me scrute. Décidément je devrais à l'avenir freiner un peu sur mon remontant, je commence à avoir des hallucinations. Je suis presque nu et assommé devant deux monstres ridicules, totalement à leur merci. Dans un ridicule geste de pudeur offensée je ressers maladroitement les pans de mon peignoir sur mes jambes.

Il me semble saisir un murmure voilé.

« Dommage »

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? La citrouille a raison je suis peut être mort !

Le squelette se penche encore plus près de moi si c'est possible, il approche son visage de ma bouche, il veut peut être entendre mon dernier souffle ?

Il renifle, fronce le nez, je le devine plus que je ne le vois réellement sous son masque, puis lâche dédaigneux.

« Il est ivre ma chérie, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait cette chute »

J'ai un haut le corps, je connais cette voix mais d'où ?

Et puis même si je la connais cette voix, elle n'est pas obliger de m'insulter en insinuant que je suis saoul, ça c'est la meilleure ! On n'a pas gardé les scrouts à pétard ensemble que je sache…

Je tente maladroitement, et sans style aucun, de me remettre sur mes pieds. Ma tête me tourne et je vacille avant d'être saisit fermement par deux bras musclés qui me soulèvent sans effort et montent les escaliers en me portant comme si j'étais un fétu de paille…c'est très humiliant.

« Tu picole maintenant Malfoy ? »

La voix ! Cette voix ! Ironique et malveillante c'est…

J'explose.

« POTTER ! »

Je me tortille pour qu'il me lâche, c'est la pire soirée d'halloween de toute ma vie.

Il ressers son étreinte, entre sans façon dans ma chambre, et me jette sur mon lit comme un paquet de linge sale. Je hurle…

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! »

« Si moi ça va ! C'est toi mon vieux qui débloques, depuis quand te mets tu dans des états pareils ? »

Puis sans attendre de réponse il entre dans ma salle de bain et farfouille dans mes placards en claquant les portes sans aucun égard pour les précieux meubles en marquetterie qui m'ont coûté une fortune.

J'essaie de me redresser malgré le plomb fondu qui me remplit le crâne.

La petite voix fluette me mets en garde ;

« Tu devrais pas te lever, ça va l'énerver »

Je hausse un sourcil essaie de distinguer le visage de l'enfant derrière le déguisement envahissant. Quelque mèches embroussaillées et oranges s'échappent du couvre chef de feuilles, un regard d'un bleu limpide me scrute avec attention…

Bizarre j'ai l'impression de connaître cette gamine. Pourtant ça n'est pas possible il n'y a pas de gosse dans mon entourage.

Des mèches rousses.

Cinq ans au plus.

Merde ! C'est sa fille, il a finit pas épouser sa rouquine de malheur.

Mon cœur brusquement se brise sous le coup de la révélation et je n'en comprends fichtre pas la raison.

Potter marié et père de famille c'est dans la logique des choses non ? La guerre est finie depuis sept ans, et nous avons largement l'âge de nous installer et de fonder une famille.

Il réapparaît maintenant, tenant entre ses mains divers flacons et fioles dont il lit attentivement les étiquettes. Il s'affale sans ménagement sur le bord de mon lit, s'empare de quelques compresses qu'il imbibe d'un produit jaunâtre que je ne savais même pas posséder et Il s'emploie à présent à nettoyer la profonde coupure que je porte au front et qui prouve que lors d'une confrontation violente entre ma tête et du chêne massif, mon crâne en sort largement perdant. Ses gestes sont doux et précis et me soulage de l'horrible douleur qui me tenaillait depuis cette chute idiote.

Ses prunelles émeraude scrutent la blessure avec attention, il rapproche avec précaution les lèvres de la plaie et me confectionne un énorme pansement. Puis son visage se fend d'un irrésistible sourire.

«J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais tu garderas une cicatrice c'est certain, ça va nous faire un point commun, moi aussi je vais pouvoir t'appeler le balafré…et en plus je … »

Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

« Merde Malfoy tu pleures ! »

Je secoue la tête dans un effort louable pour ne pas paraître plus pitoyable que je ne le suis déjà.

« Non » je murmure

« Si ! Il pleure depuis tout à l'heure »

Qu est que je lui ai fait à la lilliputienne ? De quoi se mêle t elle ? Décidément je hais les mômes, et même si celle ci est sa fille j'arriverais à la haïr quand même.

« Juste les yeux qui me brûlent un peu à cause de ma migraine, je vais dormir je crois. » J'ai du mal à parler, la peine m'étouffe, J'aimerais être seul à présent.

« Pas vrai ! Il pleure ! Je l'ai vu, c'est depuis qu'il me regarde ! Tu crois qu'il n'aime pas les citrouilles ? » Demande t elle très sérieusement à son géniteur.

Il a l'air troublé, bien fait !

Il la prend doucement par le bras et lui dis très sérieusement ;

« Je ne crois pas ma chérie, tout le monde adore les citrouilles surtout la nuit d'halloween, je pense juste qu'il a prit un gros coup sur la tête qui lui a fait très mal »

Ca pour m'avoir fait mal, tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point Potter, le pire coup sur la calebasse que je pouvais prendre, et il faut avouer que deux fois en une demie heure ça fait beaucoup pour le même mec, maintenant si tu pouvais t'excuser et prendre congé j'avoue que j'aimerais retrouver ma lancinante solitude.

Mais ça, c'est dans le meilleur des cas, j'avais totalement oublié combien ce type pouvait être collant.

Il s'adresse de nouveau à la gamine.

« Ma puce, peux tu aller dans la salle de bain pour laver tes mains? Ensuite je ferais du thé pour moi et Draco et tu pourras avoir du chocolat chaud avec des biscuits d'accord ? Mais tu sais que ta maman ne veux pas que tu manges sans avoir les mains parfaitement propres, alors dépêches toi ! »

La gamine glousse avant de s'engouffrer vivement dans ma salle de bain.

Attend là ? Il ne va quand même pas s'installer chez moi, et avec son monstre en plus, je grimace et le regarde sans aménité. Je m'apprête à le tancer vertement quand son regard grave se pose sur moi ;

« Pourquoi pleures tu ? »

La finesse et la délicatesse faites homme ce Potter ! Il aurait pu faire semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien mais autant demander à un hippogriffe de rentrer dans une cage à poule.

« Alors ? Réponds !»

Insistant le bougre !

« Fous moi la paix et barres toi, je suis ne suis pas ta bonne action du jour mon vieux. »

« Tu récupères vite Malfoy ! »

« Oui ! justement tu peux partir sans remord et n'oublie pas d'emmener ta progéniture avec toi avant qu'elle ne détruise ce qui reste de ma salle de bain. » Dis-je en entendant un inquiétant fracas de verre brisé derrière la porte qu'elle a soigneusement refermée derrière elle.

Il affiche à présent un air stupéfait qui lui donne l'air particulièrement abruti,

Son regard fait des vas et vient entre moi et la porte fermée quand tout à coup un éclair de compréhension traverse visiblement l'éponge qui lui sert de cervelle et il éclate d'un rire clair, probablement pour finir de passer la mienne à la moulinette.

« Tu …tu as cru que …qu'elle était ma fille ? »

C'est moi à présent qui suis interloqué, un frémissement de joie commence à prendre naissance au creux de mon estomac.

J'acquiesce timidement.

Il secoue ses mèches noires ébouriffées en me souriant…tendrement ?

Je m'aperçois qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vu ce type autrement que décoiffé et il faut avouer que ça lui va fichtrement bien…

« C'est Lily la fille de Ron et d'Hermione, je n'ai pas d'enfant, je suis son parrain, je l'aime énormément alors quand j'en ai l'occasion je m'occupe un peu d'elle… »

Quelle chance a cette gamine et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Un silence gêné s'installe.

« Tes larmes ? C'était pour ça ? »

Mon silence est éloquent et il a comprit.

il a l'air abasourdi, perdu, presque autant que moi.

Je me tortille ennuyé.

« Alors ce thé c'est pour quand ? »

Il reste silencieux, semble réfléchir et se dirige vers la pièce ou est enfermé la petite.

Il y entre, ressort quelque minutes plus tard en la tenant pas la main.

« Draco est fatigué ma chérie, je vais te raccompagner chez toi et nous reviendrons le voir un autre jour. »

Je le fixe stupéfait.

Hé ! il ne va tout de même pas se barrer comme ça ? Si ! Il ose ! Il me lance un coup d'œil désolé et sort de ma chambre sans se retourner, je les entend descendre les escaliers pour quitter la maison, j'entends un fracas de bois, des sorts qui fusent, il a du réparer la porte d'entrée, puis le bruit de celle-ci qui se ferme…

Il est parti… pour ne plus revenir.

Bon vent !

C'est quoi ce truc qui obstrue ma gorge ?

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient devant chez moi tous les deux.

Puis je me souviens…Halloween c'est vrai, il devait accompagner la gamine pour qu'elle collecte ses cochonneries de maison en maison.

Mais pourquoi dans mon quartier ? Il ne réside pas du tout dans le coin, il est médicomage et vit tout près de sainte Mangouste. Lui, le monde sorcier ne lui faisait pas horreur après la guerre, il continue d'y vivre, de s'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Un garçon simple finalement Potter, il s'adapte et vit sa petite vie étriquée sans beaucoup d'ambition.

Comment je sais cela ? bien je suis comme tout le monde, même si je ne vis plus dans ce monde magique que j'ai fui après mes études, je lis, quand l'occasion m'en est donné, la gazette pour savoir ce qui se passe…ce qu'il devient.

Ce qu'il devient…

La solitude, Ma solitude…Brusquement elle me frappe de plein fouet, me happe, m'étouffe, me foudroie…Me coupe le respiration à m'en asphyxier.

Des larmes coulent.

La fatigue et la douleur probablement, ajouté à l'alcool consommé en trop grande quantité, il va falloir que je change quelques mauvaises habitudes que j'ai pris ces derniers temps.

J'arrête de boire…

…Demain.

Pour l'heure je vais chercher d'un pas vacillant la bouteille et le verre que j'ai laissé sur le coin de ma baignoire.

Je m'assois par terre, adossé à mon lit et je me verse une double rasade qui va me faire le plus grand bien.

Le premier verre coule dans ma gorge avec chaleur et je me sens déjà mieux.

Le deuxième suit la premier et un doux bien être m'envahit.

La troisième…Hum…Le quatrième n'arrivera jamais à bon port, une main bronzée m'arrache violemment le verre et le balance contre le mur sur mon si joli papier japonais qui ne s'en remettra probablement jamais.

« T'es vraiment un con Malfoy, un con alcoolique en plus ! » gronde la voix qui me poursuit dans mes rêves depuis tant d'année.

Pas l'air content Mr-le-survivant-je-suis-revenu-Potter mais je ne me fâcherais pas, pas le courage, je vais juste m'allonger là sur ma moquette et roupiller un peu, penserais à lui plus tard.

Je me sens soulevé, m'en fiche je fais semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir, je garderais les yeux obstinément fermés sur ma déchéance.

Me secoue pas comme ça Potter l'impression d'être sur un bateau, je déteste les bateaux, je prends toujours l'avion quand je voyage.

Il me pose sur le lit, moelleux le matelas, je vais m'endo…

Je vais… vomir !

« JE VAIS VO… »

Je vomis sur le couvre lit pas le temps de me pencher pour le faire sur la moquette. Horrible… Mes tripes s'arrachent et je hoquette de douleur.

J'entends un petit rire goguenard.

Il se fout de moi en plus. ?

« C'est bien fait ! J'espère que tu te sens vraiment mal et que demain tu auras une migraine à te taper la tête contre un mur ! Je suis revenu pour parler avec toi mais je n'ai pas été suffisamment rapide visiblement. Nous discuterons demain, je vais rester ici cette nuit pour que tu ne recommences pas tes idioties, en premier lieu je vais vider tes bouteilles de scotch pour t'éviter toute tentation ! Note bien que c'est halloween ce soir, tu cadres parfaitement avec l'idée que je me fais de cette fête, tu verrais ta tête. Elle est bien loin ce soir la grande classe des Malfoy »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu vas … ? »

Une nouvelle nausée m'envahit m'empêchant de finir ma phrase.

« Ne te fatigue pas à parler Malfoy, c'est sans discussion, je suis médicomage et je sais ce qui est bon pour toi. » Me lance t il glacial.Et après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage à mon lit qui en a bien besoin, il part mettre sa menace à exécution.

Cet espèce de maboul profite du fait que je me répands sur mon dessus de lit pour vider dans mon évier des bouteilles de scotch whisky de trente sept ans d'âge, c'est un cinglé ce type.

Je tente de me lever mais incapable de poser un pied devant l'autre, je retombe avec lassitude sur mes oreillers.

Je me réveille dix heures plus tard, la tête broyée par un étau, mort de honte au souvenir de mon attitude de la veille.

Je vais directement dans la salle de bain sans passer par la case café, et je prends une longue douche qui me procure une bienfaisante sensation de propreté.

Je m'habille avec soin, pantalon noir et pull à col roulé de la même couleur, celle qui sied le mieux à mon humeur, dans la glace, l'image que je vois est celle d'un type qui a beaucoup de classe mais une tête à faire peur avec des cernes comme des soucoupes et un teint verdâtre.

Je descends ensuite, bêtement intimidé, je ne sais pas où il a dormi, je sais juste qu'il est là, je sens sa présence exsuder dans toute la maison comme si pour la première fois depuis que j'y habitais elle était enfin achevée.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire le café corsé dont mon corps à un urgent besoin, je n'ai pas le temps d'y arriver que je hume l'odeur du breuvage rêvé.

Saint Potter... évidemment!

J'entre, volontairement hautain et pour ne pas perdre de ma superbe en le voyant assis nonchalamment sur un de mes hauts tabourets, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, le cheveu ébouriffé, juste vêtu d'un jean et pieds nus, je fais mine d'être surpris, de ne me souvenir de rien, alors qu'à sa vue mon cœur est tombé comme un plomb dans la partie la plus australe de mon corps.

J'essaie de mettre dans ma voix dont le timbre est trop peu affirmé à mon goût, tout le mépris dont je suis encore capable.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter ? »

Il me dévisage goguenard et sur de lui.

Je ravale la salive qui menace de perler à mes lèvres et me demande s'il était déjà aussi attirant lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

« Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que je fais là Malfoy, nous devons discuter toi et moi, tu te souviens ? »

« Non, je ne … »

Merlin qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Il veut discuter sûrement ?

Il descend souplement du tabouret, lentement, de son pas félin il s'approche de moi, son petit sourire horripilant toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Je recule d'un pas, la respiration haletante.

Qu'est qui m'arrive, un Malfoy ne tremble pas devant un Potter non? Sauf si le Potter en question est outrageusement séduisant et à demi dénudé, je déglutis difficilement alors qu'il est tout contre moi à présent. Je n'avais pas vu hier soir, sous son ridicule déguisement, qu'il est devenu si beau en prenant de l'âge, si homme, un peu plus petit que moi, les muscles bien dessinés, la peau mat et ses cheveux en batailles qui soulignent ce regard incroyablement sexy qui m'a tant manqué pendant toutes ses années.

Deux rayons verts qu'il darde sur moi et qui me paralysent.

Ses mains s'accrochent à ma chemise à présent, ses prunelles fouillant effrontément mes yeux…Hé qu'est ce que tu…Ses lèvres, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elles étaient aussi douces et tendres et pulpeuses, il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il les écrase sur les miennes et les miennes ces traîtresses ne veulent pas se dérober, c'est courageux des lèvres de Malfoy, opiniâtres même car elles approfondissent le baiser et ma langue renégate n'est pas en reste.

Mon corps me lâche et je ferme les yeux en retrouvant la clarté, car le voile de la nuit s'est enfin dissipé, je sais à présent qui je cherchais, il est juste là, dans mes bras, me fouillant la bouche avidement, caressant impatiemment avec sa main droite mon torse au travers de ma chemise alors que la gauche passée derrière mon cou me maintient fermement contre lui dans un geste d'appartenance qui me comble.

Il reprend son souffle et me murmure.

« Toujours aimé discuter avec toi Draco » Avant de reprendre goulûment l'objet de sa convoitise

Notre conversation ce matin là fut plutôt… physique, mais c'est vrai que nous avions incontestablement beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Je transplane dans mon petit jardin, ma journée a été bien chargée mais je ne veux manquer cette soirée pour rien au monde, je souris en voyant, déambulant dans la rue, des hordes de gnomes tous plus hideux les uns que les autres.

Merlin que j'aime cette fête idiote ou le seul plaisir est de s'enlaidir à souhait

A la maison une provision conséquentes de sucreries attends tous les gamins qui auront l'effronterie de venir sonner à ma porte Je me suis même fait confectionner un costume pour l'occasion, vampire, cape et costume noir, la classe, je n'allais tout de même pas enfiler une tenue ridicule, décorum oblige, n'est pas Malfoy qui veut.

Je fais le tour du jardinet et je reste scotché, il a osé !

Une demi douzaine de citrouilles me regarde en souriant de leurs bouches édentées et lumineuses.

Je n'aime toujours pas les citrouilles

J'ouvre la porte et hurle

« POTTER ! »

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier et une mini bombe déguisée en Filet du diable me percute, je trébuche, manque de tomber et rétablis difficilement mon équilibre.

« Tonton Draco, t'es rentré ! »

Encore un peu de mal avec le « tonton » mais je vais m'y faire, je soulève prestement l'affreuse petite rouquine qui éclate de rire de sa bouche édentée, elle plante sur ma joue un bisou mouillé et collant en me fixant de ses yeux trop bleus qui m'en rappellent d'autres moqueurs et agaçants.

« Dis donc toi, tu n'aurais pas mangé des sucreries avant même d'aller faire la collecte chez les voisins ? »

Elle s'agite un peu gênée et m'avoue prestement pour se dédouaner de mes accusations.

« C'est Harry, il a ouvert tous les paquets que tu avais acheté pour les enfants ! »

Je réprime une envie d'éclater de rire.

Je questionne la délatrice visiblement ravie du retournement de situation.

« Harry n'est ce pas ? Ou est il ? »

Je roule des yeux pour l'impressionner ; Elle hoche la tête avec un air de conspiration et pointe le doigt vers le plafond pour me signifier qu'il se trouve au premier étage.

Je la repose sur le sol en lui murmurant

« Prépare toi pour aller faire le tour du quartier, Je vais prendre un douche, enfiler mon costume et je reviens dans une petit demie heure, mais chutt ! » fais je en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Elle glousse et fronce son petit nez avant de courir s'asseoir devant la télévision que je n'ai acquise que pour elle.

Je monte lentement les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, Je le vois devant l'armoire, il est là, tel un adonis, superbement vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, tournant et retournant entre ses mains un horrible costume emplumé, bariolé de jaune, d'orange et de rouge dont il ne sait visiblement pas dans quel sens il doit l'enfiler.

Je soupire, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche pour lui faire acquérir un minimum de bon goût.

Je m'approche, il est de dos et ne m'a pas entendu, je l'enlace et il sursaute.

« Dray ? Tu es rentré ? »

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de déposer sur la base de son cou de légers baisers. Il se retourne et se colle à moi, les yeux assombris déjà par le désir que je fais naître chez lui et qui m'étonne un peu plus à chaque fois.

Je repousse les mèches noires, emmêlées et légèrement trop longues qui lui barrent le visage. Je pose mes mains au creux de ses reins brûlants et, empressé je l'embrasse à ne plus pouvoir étancher la soif que j'ai de lui.

Il me repousse en rigolant.

« Aides moi plutôt à enfiler ça » Me dit il en me tendant l'horrible bout de tissu coloré que je saisis et envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il écarquille ses grands yeux emplis d'une fausse naïveté qui me bouleverse toujours.

« Qu'est ce que … »

D'un geste de la main je lance un sort qui verrouille la porte de …notre chambre et l'entraîne vers le lit en semant, chemin faisant les quelques pièces vestimentaires qui m'encombrent encore.

Il proteste mollement.

« Mais… »

« Elle regarde Dora à la télévision, nous avons une bonne demie heure devant nous. »

Il sourit.

« Tu es diabolique Malfoy, je suis certain que tu n'a acheté cette télévision que pour cet usage, qu'elle soit occupée pendant… »

« Chutt »

Faut toujours qu'il parle trop.

Je clos ses lèvres par un baiser qui le fait soupirer et trembler contre moi, un baiser qui me donne le vertige et me fait croire pendant un moment qu'il n'y a que nous deux au monde soudés et amoureux.

Une demie heure plus tard, submergé par le plaisir et comblé par tout ce qu'il me donne simplement avec sa tranquille générosité, je le contemple, assoupis, un sourire posé au coin de ses lèvres. Et je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance ce soir d'halloween de l'année passée où il est venu se perdre dans mon quartier, encore que je sais par quelques confidences de Weasley qu'il s'y est perdu volontairement, me recherchant depuis un moment déjà.

Mais j'aime croire au destin qui l'aurait déposé devant ma porte pour me sauver de moi même et de la lente descente aux enfers que je m'imposais par désespoir, par manque de lui sans que je le sache vraiment.

Il m'a sauvé de mon addiction pour l'alcool que je ne voulais pas admettre, il m'a soigné avec violence et dévouement et m'a submergé d'amour, moi qui étais si seul, depuis si longtemps.

De la haine à l'amour, nous avons facilement franchi le pas…peut être que finalement ça n'avait jamais été de la haine, juste un facteur environnemental qui nous a forcé a penser et a agir d'une façon qui nous dépassait.

Je me penche et murmure à son oreille.

« Je t'aime Harry »

Il sourit dans son sommeil et marmonne un « moi aussi je t'aime » endormi qui fait bondir mon cœur de midinette.

Je me penche de nouveau et lui susurre doucement.

« Mais tu as intérêt à virer toutes tes cochonneries de citrouilles du devant de ma porte ! »

Il se redresse comme un diable hors de sa boite.

« QUOI ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Allez grouille toi d'enfiler ta petite merveille de création couturière, la petite ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher pour aller faire la tournée des bonbons, et puis tu vas aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ouvert et goûté tous les paquets de sucreries que j'avais acheté pour les gamins, tu es pire que Weasley finalement ! »

Il rougit violemment comme un gosse pris en faute, je l'entends murmurer entre ses dents.

« Cafteuse ! »

Pire que tout ! Il a le même niveau intellectuel que la gamine de six ans qui squatte mon salon.

Je fixe ses pommettes rougies, embrasse le bout de son nez et me dépêche de passer à la salle de bain pour me préparer sinon je vais encore une fois succomber à son charme fou et nous ne sommes pas prêt d'aller mener notre quête sucrée et cariogène auprès des maisons du quartier.

Quand j'entre de nouveau dans la chambre, je reste paralysé par la vision qui s'offre à moi, il n'y a que lui qui puisse se permettre le luxe d'enfiler un costume de phoenix et de ressembler à cet animal mythique, il est époustouflant et je suis muet d'admiration.

Il me fixe, mon phoenix aux yeux d'émeraude et il siffle, enthousiaste.

« Whaou Dray ce que tu es sexy, j'adorerais me faire mordre par un vampire maintenant que j'y songe »

Je m'approche, la démarche volontairement menaçante.

« Ca peut se faire bel animal, ça peut se faire ! Quand une certaine petite fille aura réintégrée son foyer. »

Ses yeux brillent de convoitise et je déverrouille la porte pour faire une sortie royale, ravi de penser que la soirée ne fait que commencer.

Halloween !

Décidément j'adore cette fête…


End file.
